


Working Out The Kinks

by ElliotMacy



Category: Ajay Che Fandom, Apex Legends (Video Games), Elliot Witt - Fandom, Mirage Fandom, Renee Blasey - Fandom, Wraith Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Hand & Finger Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotMacy/pseuds/ElliotMacy
Summary: When Ajay has an argument with Octavio at Elliot's bar she finds herself in an unusual situation which leads to a night of fun with Elliot and Renee.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Original Female Character(s), Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 4





	Working Out The Kinks

Octavio looked at her with a mix of astonishment and disappointment on his face, “Why would go behind my back?” Ajay couldn’t bear to look at him, “I just couldn’t bare ta see ya hurt again Silva. I thought holding a gun ta Blisk would get his attention. Then Renee… She plays mind games…” Ajay trailed off. Octavio stared at her, “I don’t understand the whole Renee thing. But honestly that’s disappointing that you didn’t just walk away.” Ajay sighed because she wished she could have just walked away but there was just way too much to explain to Octavio. Renee was capable of so much that he didn’t understand. “Che, why do you even have a gun?” Ajay lifted her gaze to him, “That’s a story for a different day Silva.”

Octavio folded him arms over his chest, “That's fine Che. You think about when that day will be and let me know. We are supposed to be taking care of this together. You could have gotten killed or ghosted.” Octavio's voice was harboring anger, “Go get this shit out of your system. I need a break from this shit and us.” He downed his drink and slammed the glass down on the table. Octavio got up and walked away. It wasn’t long before he left the bar all together leaving Ajay to sit by herself.

Ajay slumped down in her chair and almost underneath the table. She placed her hands in her lap and just stared downward at nothing. The noise around her was drowned out by her empty thoughts until she felt a hand of her shoulder. She looked up to see Elliot. “You okay Ajay? I called your name a few times.” Ajay nodded but didn’t say anything. Elliot pulled a chair up and sat right next to her, “Where is Octavio? I thought that he would at least enjoy my bar a little bit longer.” Ajay sighed, “We had an argument and he left.” Elliot leaned his arms against the table, “About what?” Ajay closed her eyes, “Because I pulled a gun on Blisk.” Elliot moved a hand under the table to her knee “And because I slept with Renee.” Elliot’s finger tips traced up from her bare knee to her inner thigh. “Oh?” Elliot’s pants grew tight with excitement as he traced circles on her inner thigh.

She hardly noticed his hand as she looked at Elliot. “I don know. I can’t help it when I am with her. She has like some mind control over me.” Elliot nodded and pushed his hand under her shorts, “Well yeah, that’s her thing.” His fingers stopped just in front of her pussy. _“Fuck Ajay. No panties.”_ He could feel the heat radiating from her pussy. He sighed, “That's her thing. She has some mind control euphoria shit.” His fingers inched closer to her warm flesh. “Why did you pull a gun on Blisk?” Ajay shrugged, “I wanted him to back off.” She paused as Elliot’s fingers parted her pussy and she realized what he was doing, “Elliot please stop.”

Elliot smiled and pushed his fingers into her and felt how wet she was. “Come on Ajay. I don’t want to stick my cock in you. _‘Right now.’_ Well I do. But after I saw you and Octavio on New Year’s Day.” _It was true. Ever since he stayed with them on New Year’s Day and watched their elaborate sex scene he desperately wanted to do similar things to Ajay. Now that Ajay was here and Octavio had left he was going to try anything he could to make this happen._

He paused and removed a finger from her pussy and slipped it easily into her ass, “I just needed to see for myself how you felt in both of your holes.” His cock throbbed against his pants as he played inside if her. He didn’t have much room to move his fingers in and out of her with her shorts on. He began rubbing her clit with his thumb. “Elliot...." She whispered. He smirked at her, “Just relax Ajay.” Elliot smiled when Ajay closed her eyes and tipped her head back. He felt a rush of wetness coat his fingers and her inner thighs. He leaned in and watched her face as he teased her clit.

Elliot could feel her pussy begging to constrain around his fingers as she was approaching an orgasm. He abruptly stopped playing with her clit. Ajay opened her eyes and tilted her head to look at him. She sat on the edge of an orgasm. She reached down with her left hand to finish what he had started but he grabbed her wrist and held it tight. “Nope.” She pouted, “Elliot.” His cock was aching against his pants now. “We should probably stop.” He began to withdraw his fingers from her. She moved her hips against his fingers before he withdrew them completely. Elliot sat in front of her with his wet hand on her thigh.

Ajay surveyed the bar to find it was just her, Elliot, and Renee. Elliot released Ajay's wrist as Renee was beside her, kissing Ajay's neck. Ajay could feel the euphoric effects of Renee’s touch coming on as Renee sucked on her neck. Ajay smiled and shuddered as Elliot began to unbutton her shorts. Renee helped Ajay out of her top and bra as Elliot pulled off Ajay's boots and shorts. Ajay stood there, naked in front of them. Renee placed a hand on Ajay's cheek and her other hand on Ajay’s ass. Renee pushed her lips against Ajay's as Elliot removed his clothing.

Elliot sat down on the table and began stroking his cock as he watched Ajay and Renee make out. Ajay wasted no time exploring Renee’s mouth with her tongue. Renee broke their kiss as her hand dropped from Ajay's cheek to her breast. “Ajay, don’t you want Elliot inside of you.” It was more of a command than a question. Ajay nodded as Elliot stood up. Elliot and Renee took Ajay by the hand and led her to the longue area. Renee released Ajay's hand as Elliot helped Ajay onto to the sofa. Elliot stood naked in front of Ajay as Renee began to undress herself.

Elliot smiled as Ajay got onto her knees and took the head of his cock into her mouth. He placed a hand to either side of her head and grabbed her hair. He wasted no time forcing his cock all the way down the back of her throat and holding it there. Elliot moaned as he slowly pulled his cock out of her throat and mouth just to force himself back into her again. Ajay took his whole cock into his mouth and looked up at him. Her lips touched his body and swallowed him whole. Elliot tried not to cum immediately as he watched her. He pushed his cock in and out of her mouth a few times before he pushed her away from him and laid down on the sofa.

“Come on Ajay.” Elliot stroked his wet cock and motioned for her to get on top of him. Ajay was still in a trance as she crawled on top of him to face him but he stopped her. “Turn around Ajay. I want to watch your ass when you ride me.” Ajay turned around and straddled his legs. She lowered her wet pussy onto his cock. She moaned as he filled her. Elliot moaned as she began to bounce up and down his cock. Elliot’s hands found her waist and helped her up and down onto him. Renee climbed onto the sofa in front of Ajay and watched them for a moment. Renee grabbed Ajay's chin to forced Ajay’s gaze to hers. Renee touched Ajay's breast, then her stomach, and then her clit.

Renee began to rub Ajay's clit. Ajay moaned and grabbed Renee's breasts, squeezing them tightly. Renee moaned against Ajay's touch. Renee continued to hold Ajay's chin as her other hand moved from her clit. Renee's fingers moved along the underside of Elliot's cock before sliding inside Ajay’s pussy. Renee’s fingers gently stretched the thin skin of Ajay's pussy that surrounded Elliot's cock. Ajay bit her lip as she felt the pressure of Renee's fingers and Elliot’s cock in her pussy. Ajay dropped her hands and closed her eyes. Renee pushed her fingers further into Ajay, “Open your eyes and look at me.” Ajay’s heart raced as Renee’s fingers and Elliot’s cock moved in and out of her pussy simultaneously.

Ajay opened her eyes and looked into Renee's blue eyes. Ajay was lost in Renee’s eyes and her magical touch. Renee leaned in towards Ajay and brought her lips just above hers. She whispered softly to Ajay, “Cum.” Every muscle in Ajay's body became tense as she climaxed onto Elliot’s cock and Renee's fingers. She screamed into her climax as Elliot forced his cock in and out of her. Her body felt weak as she came down from her orgasm. Her breathing was still labored as she tried to lay back but Renee’s hand continued to hold her up by her chin.

Renee slowly pulled her fingers from Ajay's pussy. Ajay pouted a bit as she felt somewhat empty. Her pussy throbbed around Elliot’s cock. Elliot withdraw his cock from her pussy which left Ajay feeling even more empty. Elliot wrapped his arms around Ajay and pulled her back against his chest to lay her on top of him. Ajay repositioned her legs and settled into him. She could feel his hard cock along the outside of her ass and pussy. She glanced over to see Renee in front of her. Renee's mouth engulfed Elliot's cock as Elliot held Ajay on top of him. Ajay closed her eyes and moaned as Renee‘s face touched her pussy every so often.

Ajay was surprised when Renee was done sucking on Elliot’s cock because it didn’t last very long at all. Ajay opened her eyes as she felt Elliot shift a bit and then she felt hands on her ass, spreading her open. They were Renee's hands. She grew wet again as she was exposed and wide open for Renee to do as she pleased. Ajay shivered as Renee’s tongue began to explore her tiny hole. Elliot smiled and whispered, “I never got my turn.” Ajay blushed as she heard his words.

Renee pulled her face away from Ajay's ass and positioned Elliot’s cock against her tight hole. Elliot slowly inched his cock into Ajay's ass until she stretched around the tip of him. He groaned as the head of his cock pushed into her ass, “Mmmm Ajay. You're so tight.” Ajay was making small moaning noises as she struggled to get the rest of his cock deeper into her ass. Elliot gave her a low laugh, “I want to enjoy this.” Ajay sighed and stopped struggling against him.

Renee watched the head of Elliot's cock disappear into Ajay’s ass. Renee leaned down and licked the underside of Elliot's cock. Renee’s hands released Ajay's ass and moved up to her pussy, spreading her wide open. Ajay was so wet that she was dripping down along her ass onto Elliot’s cock. Renee smiled and leaned down, kissing gently along Ajay's clit. Ajay moaned in a fit of frustration. Renee smiled and kissed Ajay's clit a few more times.

Renee held Ajay’s pussy spread open with one hand and began licking her clit. With her free hand Renee slid two fingers into Ajay’s slick pussy. “Please…” Ajay pleaded as she tried to press her hips against Renee's face but Renee held her in place from the bottom and Elliot held in place from the top. Renee sucked along Ajay's clit as she slipped another finger into her pussy working her three fingers in and out of her. Ajay swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Elliot groaned as he felt Renee's fingers against the thin wall that separated Ajay's ass and pussy.

Renee pushed a fourth finger into Ajay's pussy and pulled her face away. She looked over Ajay's body as it lay along Elliot’s body. Renee smiled as she pushed her face back between Ajay's thighs and began to work her thumb into Ajay's tight pussy. Ajay thrashed her body as she felt the immense pressure from Renee's fingers and then Renee's whole fist as she opened her pussy wide. Renee slid her whole fist, to her wrist, into Ajay’s pussy. Elliot held on tight to Ajay as Renee forced Ajay into another orgasm. Once again Ajay was screaming but this orgasm was different.

Elliot tried to think about something else as he felt Renee’s fist in Ajay’s pussy. The pressure against the tip of his cock was enough to make him cum in her ass but he didn’t. He felt Renee withdraw her hand from Ajay's pussy. Renee watched as Ajay's pussy contracted back down. Renee rubbed Elliot's exposed cock with her wet hand. Ajay felt like she was in a daze as she lay on top of Elliot. She tried to control her breathing as the small moaning noises she had made had become louder.

Ajay nearly screamed as Elliot pushed the length of his cock all the way into her ass. Elliot smiled and shifted both of them, quickly placing Ajay on her hands and knees. Renee sat back and watched as she began rubbing her own clit. Elliot reached over and forced Ajay’s face into the sofa. Before Ajay could move Elliot grabbed her arms and held them behind her by her wrists. Elliot stood there on his knees with his entire cock in her ass. He held his cock in her ass and enjoyed the moment. Ajay moaned into the sofa as Elliot began moving his cock in and out of her ass forcefully.

Ever since Elliot had watched Octavio dive into Ajay's ass he wanted to as well. Elliot continued to push himself in and out of her ass. Renee rubbed her clit until she sent herself into an orgasm. Elliot looked over at Renee who withered into the corner of the sofa. He then looked down at Ajay's ass. He watched as his cock slide in and out of her tight little hole. Ajay’s moans were turning into screams that were muffled by the sofa. Elliot clutched her wrists and continued work himself into her. “Damn Ajay.” He moaned as Ajay pushed herself against him. He shuddered in sheer delight as he listened to her scream even louder into the sofa. He slammed his body into hers one last time as he released himself deep into her ass.


End file.
